light
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Light can come in many forms but it can be saved in many ways two only light can save the day and love can help trama. (Edited by music ninja.)


Chapter 1: Jynx

was six weeks old when my parents abandoned me. They left me at a church a small church that others called Angel Church. It wasn't a nice place. one wrong move and they'd smack you in the head every time you did something wrong like staying past curfew or talking too loud. I was smacked on the head so many times, I thought I had brain damage. The place was a nightmare, but it wasn't worse than what was about to happen.

When I turned 10 I was adopted by a couple that really didn't care for me. They hit and yelled at me for no reason. They always complained saying I was the problem.

was taken into custody when I turned 12. That is when I started watching a show called teenage Mutant Ninja turtles 2013. It was a wonderful show and made me forget about my life. It gave me hope. I watched as a strong leader protected his team, a genius who would do anything to save someone, a Tuff turtle with a gentle heart, a dumb boy who was amusingly kind. I loved them, they were a family that I never could have and I was inspired by them. I wanted to help people protect the world but how would I do that so I decided to run.

When i turned 14 I joined a gang. They called themselves The Demons. When I joined because of my amazing luck that literally skewers others over which was probably why my name was Jynx. I was a curse. A few weeks later then I got my first tattoo. it was a black dragon. When I turned 15 I got another dragon on my shoulders and started studying how to fight in different fighting. In fights, we got hurt in ways unspeakable to normal people. It was normal for me. But the day the gang killed a young woman was the day I decided to leave. I left leaving my life behind and there and then I promised myself not to trust anyone else. Or so I thought.

* * *

As she road, her light purple hair that ended just passed her shoulders blow in the wind, purple, and pale skin gleamed in the sun. She wore a white long-sleeved top, a black corset, long black pants, and shin-high black heeled boots. On her lips was red lipstick. She wore blue eyeshadow and that very few would see with the motorcycle moving.

I didn't trust others. I never needed two trust anyone. Hope. I didn't have hope all my life. I never wanted hope. That's what I thought. While driving my bike away, I was followed by a female Demon. A girl I knew from the gang. She and I got along sometimes, but the only thing I had in common was my hero academia, but I didn't trust her. I never trusted anyone.

"Trust means opening up. I don't want to open up." I muttered to myself well still driving.

Still, The Demon kept following after me. All I really knew about her was she was a genius with science but I rather work on metal. I especially hated her following me

"Leave me alone, " I said bluntly stopping my bike next to her.

My body was tense as if tell something was off but I wasn't going to show her my fear.

"I just wanted to talk I want you to come back with me," she said plainly. I scuffed.

She wanted me to join a bunch of killers again. Nope, I wasn't dumb and I definitely wasn't going anywhere with her.

"No, I told you I'm not rejoining!" I replied sharply and raved my engine moving saintly with my bike while she drove after me with her bike. I shifted right as she drove left trying to get in front of me and I drove right into a portal her missing it by just a second.

* * *

Season 2 tmnt

Her bike drove forward only for her to nearly drive right over what looked like a very injured looking body on the ground and stopped seconds from it.

She parked her bike and got off to check it out and there and behold was none other then a hominid turtle with a red mask passed. She checked his pulse and he was definitely alive. She sighed grabbing his arm and picking him up. "You better not attack me when you wake up."

She tied his hands with rope around her waist and took off to the nearest building.

* * *

-Old building-

Marissa aka Jynx pulled out a needle thread and bandages to help the turtle she knew as Raph from dying which he would have from the blood loss if he continued with the open wounds.

He opened his eyes slightly just as she was working.

"Oh great, you had to wake up when I was about to sew up your wounds I was kinda hoping you'd stay asleep until I was done," Jynx grumbled. She grabbed a leather handle. "Here bite on this well I clean the wound and stitch it together."

"Actually….. I don't think….. I can stay…." Raph moaned as he closed his eyes again.

"Don't be a moron. You're not going anywhere for 4 days at least." She shoved the leather in his mouth and cleaned his wounds. She heard a slight groan and then stitched his wound. She put a bandage on his legs and arms.

"Thanks," said Raph, breathing heavily. "My name's… Raphael….."

"Call me Jynx. I'll take care of you until you're better ok?" Marissa was struggling with what else to say she took her arm and put the needle in it. putting the other side in him. "Lucky I'm O negative."

"How are you not freaked out?" Raph asked.

"About you being a giant turtle? I was in a gang so things like this are the least of my worries." Marissa shrugged slightly. She bandaged her arm once the blood transfusion was done. "Besides, I was a huge fan of snakes and had to deal with abuse half my life. You're the least scary thing in the world." She laid next to him on the bed and covered them both in a blanket before falling asleep and holding him well she slept.

"Goodnight, Jynx," Raph whispered before falling asleep as well.

* * *

-The next morning -

The next morning Jynx got up and went out to steal some money when she noticed an old mirror on the ground. One was where she fell last. So she picked it up causing it to glow brightly for just a moment. A woman fell out of it. 'Great another person I have to help. Why does the universe seem to give me these people when I don't tend to trust people?' She asked before sighing.

She took the money from some pockets after hiding the women then she bought groceries a mini-fridge and a small gas stove before running back to the apartment with the woman with long black hair pale skin much like hers and what looked like a shirt.

* * *

"Hay Raph I'm back and I found a sick person so I brought her home."

"Oh yeah?" Raph asked as he sat up.

"You're looking a little better. That's good and yeah I also got groceries I'll lay her on the mattress I t...borrowed from a friend." She sat the small fridge down plugging it in the socket and the electric bill she had paid for with the stolen money she got from the purple dragons….

90,000,000 a lot of green for one day and 800 from the wallets. She planned to buy a small warehouse later or something. She laid the woman on the bed and the money bag she had stolen on the ground.

"Thanks for all this," said Raph. "Mind if I call my family and let them know I'm okay?"

"Yeah go for it I have a phone if you need it I'll start cooking you should let your parents know your ok and you'll be back in 2 more days the wounds should clear up by then." Marissa pulled out her phone. "What's your parent's number I'll call them to tell them who I am then hand over the phone."

"My phone's on my belt. Go to the contacts and press 'Leo'," Raph said.

"Uh, that phone?" She asked gestured to the phone on the table with the belt. "And is he your dad shouldn't I contact your parent if you have any?" She picked up the phone and saw sensei/father on it. "Oh, here he is." She pressed it and the number dialed.

The phone rang for a bit on the other end. And then a deep male voice answered, #Moshi Moshi.#

"Am I speaking to Raphael's father?" Jynx asked.

#Yes. Who are you? Is he alright?# The male voice asked in concern.

"You called my sensei?" Raph asked freaking out.

"Yeah he's your dad don't you wanna make sure he knows you're ok? I mean you did get hurt." Marissa commented then she heard the words.

#What! I told him he was grounded and he went out and got hurt.#

Marissa looked at Raph with a 'really?' look. "Look he's fine. I stitched him up cleaned his wounds and in two days he'll be able to come home."

#That's good. You sound trustworthy, so I leave him in your hands.# Splinter said in relief. #My name is Splinter. What is your name?#

"People call me Jynx. So Jynx is ok." Marissa smiled slightly. She was a little surprised by the words. She sounded trustworthy. It was pleasant. "You can come over to see him or get him if you want. I live in an abandoned hotel so no ones around other than a woman I found passed out."

#I will be right over. Please inform Raphael that I'm coming and not to worry, I will not punish him.# said, Splinter.

"No probs." she heard the phone hang up after that. "So you're not in trouble so you wanna tell me what happened to get you in this injury mess?' Marissa sat down and looked at him.

But before he could say anything the woman awoke.

She looked towards her. "Hi. uh, what's your name miss?"

"Shen my names-" She saw Raph. "Kappa?"

"He's not a kappa he's a turtle his name's Raph."

"And I've seen you before," said Raph, looking at Shen. "Well, in pictures."

"You have?" Shen asked. And then he showed her his shuriken and her eyes bulged. "You're of the Hamato clan?"

"Clan? like a gang?" Marissa asked, looking confused. "Wait. Is that why you're hurt?"

"Sorta." Raph rubbed his neck.

"You look familiar... Marissa?" Shen asked as her eyes widened then a slam sounded out a female with a huge bony dog-like creature came in through a huge hole.

"Friends of yours Raph?" Marissa pulled out a gun. She shot at the one charged at her only for Shen to pull her back and get in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"What?!" Marissa asked in shock.

Shen looked back at Marissa and said, "I am your mother."

"Like I care who's related to who," said the dog. "Just give us the turtle and we'll be off."

"Like hell, we're doing that." Marissa coldly said then the girl looked at shen.

"We might wanna care, Bradford, this woman looks like Shen." Marissa took a moment and shot at the creature nailing it in the shoulder and cracking its bone.

"Ahh, you brat!"

"Tempt me, dog? I will make sure to shoot you right in the head next a-hole."

"Stand down, Bradford," the girl ordered. The. One known as Bradford walked back slightly. "Miss-"

"My name's Jynx. It's not my real name but I prefer it." Marissa crossed her arms.

"Whatever," said the girl, waving. "I think we can resolve this peacefully."

"As if id I trust you," Raph retorted. "You want my sensei dead karai."

"You do?" Shen asked.

"I have my reasons," said the girl.

"Her name's Karai. Right? You're Shen's daughter too, right?" Marissa asked, trying to find an angle to play her. "That makes us sisters, right? So are you gonna fight me?" Marissa put her hand behind her back and pulled out a dart from her back pocket.

"Perhaps," said Karai.

"Miwa, you mustn't!" Shen pleaded.

"Miwa?" Karai asked in surprise. "Marissa said my name's Karai."

"No. Your father gave you the name Miwa," Shen said. "I can't believe you're here. Grown-up. And a kunoichi."

"I became one to avenge you, mother. And to bring honor to our clan," said Karai.

"Miwa, you're mistaken," said Shen.

"Mom, stop." Marissa said, putting her hand up. She couldn't believe she said that again. "Karai, you're cruel willing to hurt your own sister. But you know what, I won't let you hurt either of them because, despite what a horrible person I am, I'm still kind enough to protect those I care about. Shen, take Raph and run." Marissa whispered the last part.

"I won't leave you or Miwa," Shen argued.

"No. Leave me," said Raph. "She wants Splinter. And my brothers and I are her best chance at luring him as far as she knows. That's why she had Fishface attack me when I snuck out. Because I was alone."

Marissa laughed for a moment. Before shooting at the roof. Which crumbled between them leaving them separated them from Marissa like a wall. "Don't have a choice now, do you? Shen get him out of here I'll deal with them."

Shen hesitated before grabbing Raph and carrying him away. Raph struggled and protested. Marissa throw a dart at Rahzar causing him to pass out.

"You're good," said Karai in a complementary way.

She got into a protective stance. Ready to defend herself.

"We could use you in the Foot Clan," said Karai.

She actually laughed at that. "Why was I so stupid trust gets you misery and pain…. you….you don't even act like a sister." She walked over to the window before falling backwards.

"No!" Karai screamed as she ran to the window.

Marissa continued to fall backwards, watching Karai become smaller. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She expected to hit the pavement. However, she felt strong arms catch her. Marissa looked up and saw a giant rat holding her as he landed safely on the ground.

"I've got you, my child," he said.

She was surprised by this. It was so nice and kind she sighed slightly before closing her eyes.

"Release her, Splinter!" Karai shouted.

He looked unhappy. He ran as the other threw a smoke bomb they disappeared.

"No!" Karai shouted.

* * *

-later in the sewer-

Marissa opened her eyes and her vision was blurry at first. As her vision came into focus, she discovered she was in a dojo with a tree in the middle.

"You were brave to protect Raphael and Shen," said a deep voice.

"One would say stupid but thanks." Marissa rubbed her forehead. She had such a head trying to gain more of her blurry vision.

The rat from before came into view and sat down. "I might say reckless. But I'm still grateful."

"You're not wrong but your welcome. " she leaned her head down at her own hands that were now together. She fooled with her fingers for a moment. She hadn't cried in years and she wouldn't start now. She played with her necklace for a moment. "Is Raph ok?"

"Yes. He's resting in his room," said Splinter. "I eased his pain a bit with a mantra I haven't yet taught my sons."

"Cool…." Marissa rubbed her arms a bit. "So, um, I'm Jynx it's very nice to meet you…"

"Splinter," said the rat.

She took a deep breath as she took his hand. "I'm sorry you had to deal with the worry and not knowing. Parents should never have to feel that."

"I'm grateful to you for that," said Splinter, smiling at her. "And I'm more than happy to offer you a home here."

Marissa smiled. It was pleasant and calming. "Ok, I'd love to?" Marissa let go of her hands and hugged him.

"Welcome home, my daughter," said Splinter.

* * *

-a day later-

Marissa was sitting in the chair and decided to take care of the pet turtle while Raph was healing shen was staring at her.

She looked happy but Marissa was unsure how to speak to her or the others she had returned and got the money hiding it.

She looked at the turtle petting its head and feeding it lettuce. When Shen left she spoke to it. "When I was younger I was always hurt by this cruel couple and reminded of it every time I looked at my back. The blade would come down on it and it felt like my skin was burning so to get rid of that pain I would get a tattoo painful, yeah but I can't see the scars just a beautiful milk snake coiled around red roses well blue purple and black roses surrounded them."

The turtle looked curiously at her.

"I know what you're thinking its kinda screwed up… I've always had trouble with kindness….trust…

I learned to be calm and not to be afraid of people but I do have panic attacks sometimes…. I sometimes think I'm a horrible person…." Marissa placed her arms around her legs. She wondered what life was doing to her. "I'm screwed up aren't I."

"No more than me," said Raph's voice as he came into the kitchen. "You haven't seen me in the past."

She looked up at him a sad look on her face formed. "Shouldn't you be getting rest?" She wiped the tears away. "I think you should've named your turtle Slash. He's cooler with that name."

"Slash? Where'd you get that name?" Raph asked.

"There was this girl in the gang named Slash. She died from another gang member. She was 12...but he reminds me of her." Marissa kneeled, her hand on her cheek.

Raph smiled as he pets his turtle. "I guess I should change his name."

"I mean won't that confuse him?" Marissa asked confused. "Never mind….. I noticed Shen's been avoiding talking to Splinter and your brothers seem to be holding off on meeting me." Marissa then saw Mikey run past and going over to a video game. "Looks like they're gonna play a game."

"Except Donnie. He's gonna do mutagen experiments in his lab," said Raph. "How about you and I go in my room so we don't have to listen to Mikey and Leo?"

"Sure." Marissa got up pulling a hair out of her face. "Do you need help walking?" She offered her hand Raph took her hand and they walked inside his room.

"Splinter's mantra helped some. But he says it's not a cure," said Raph as he sat on the bed. "I wonder if we should all learn to do that."

She took a breath and realized what was happening. "Hey, Raph, think his mantra would help me?" She shook her head. "Never mind stupid idea…" Marissa tried to call her breath the memories of Karai didn't help her. But she know she could stop it for now.

"He probably could," said Raph as he grabbed a magazine. And then he roared. "Mikey!"

Marissa was surprised by the sudden anger. So when even limping he storms into the area where Leo and Mikey was placing down Slash down.

"Mikey, you got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja Magazine! They're ruined!" Raph yelled.

"Raph, take it easy. You're still recovering," said Leo, trying to pull him away.

"Not till Mikey replaces my vintage magazines which took me six years to collect," Raph said.

"No. Now," said Leo as he picked him up and carried him.

"Hey! Put me down!" Raph shouted.

"Hey, Jynx, I got Raph for ya!" Leo called. "Also, Donnie got this package for you in the mail that arrived at April's. Did you order a book or a manga or something?"

"I may have ordered something actually one-day shipping it's groceries actually and a few books on pressure points. I used to use them when I was dealing with people trying to harm me or my gang members." Marissa opened it and took out the pressure points and fighting. "I didn't know where to send it so I sent it to an address I saw and planned on retrieving it."

"Okay. Well, I'll let April know it was from a friend," said Leo. "I'm sure if we explain she'll be okay with you using her address in times of need."

During the conversation, they heard an explosion and fireworks started flying out of Donnie's lab. Everyone dove to avoid being hit. Mikey screamed when his pizza was destroyed, but that was nothing compared to what Raph saw.

"Spike!" He screamed.

A firework was flying right at the turtle. Marissa quickly grabbed him and combat rolled out of the way.

Marissa sighed in relief first day and she had already some bad luck. But luckily she caught the little turtle. The turtle poked his head out and licked her.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming," Donnie said as he came out, wearing goggles and covered in ash. "Is everyone okay?"

"No! Everyone is not okay! You almost killed Jynx and Spike!" Raph angrily yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter called as he came out.

"Apparently, Donnie, decided to blow up his lab...and this area I'll take Raph to bed and go check on Shen excuse me." She helped raph up and walked him away to his room with the little turtle in hand.

"You know, Jynx, I think you should take that mutagen from that mad scientist!" Raph shouted.

"Raph, I'm sorry. It was an accident," Donnie defended. "And don't take the mutagen, it's my last one."

"Look I'll just keep it in Raph's room for a while." She sat Raph in his room before grabbing the mutagen and placed it on the desk before sitting next to him.

"Sorry you had to experience that," said Raph.

"It's fine I've dealt with worse." Marissa laid on the bed. "I get why you're mad but I think it could have been worse."

"If Donnie wasn't so careless, that wouldn't have happened," said Raph.

She got up to check out if there was anything to eat. Everyone was cleaning up the mess from the explosion, Shen included.

"Oh hello, Marissa," said Shen, smiling. "Careful where you step. The boys just mopped and the floor's still wet."

"Ok thanks for the warning, mom." the words mom did not sound natural coming from her mouth, so she sighed after saying it and went into the kitchen and grabbed some chips.

Shen went in with her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes just trying to get used to everything." Marissa rubbed her temples. She took a chip and bit into it. "I wasn't exactly in the greatest place when I was younger and parents wise were just as bad. But I thought my parents abandoned me so that's why it's hard to deal with this."

Shen rubbed her back and said, "I know this situation is confusing. I mean, I remember dying and then finding my daughters as teenagers and my husband a rat raising four mutant turtles as his sons. I hope they open up to me."

"I'm sure they will." Marissa sighed deeply.

"Just so you know, I am proud to see you have become an honorable young lady," said Shen.

"Uh…..yeah honorable…" Marissa had a sweat drop for a moment. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find a room."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it," said Shen. "I'll start dinner in the meantime. They may open up once they taste this meal I'm preparing. Beef stir fry."

Jynx smiled happily. "I'm still pretty sure they love you."

Shen smiled at that and said, "Thank you."

Marissa walked off looking around for a room. She found one to the side empty much to her pleasure. All she needed was a bed and other furniture of her own. Marissa sighed deeply looking at the room and debating on where she should hide the money.

"Jynx! You gotta come in here!" Raph called.

Marissa walked out noticing the other turtles was gone then spoke, "Yeah what's up Raph where are the others?"

"Mutagen hunt," said Raph. "And this cool thing is in my room."

"It's me, Jynx," said a raspy voice. A huge mutant turtle came out of the room. "Recognize me? I believe you suggested a new name based on a friend."

"Slash?" Marissa asked in shock.

"You got it, girl," said Slash. "And I was just telling Raph here that we could all be an unstoppable team. Just the three of us."

"How awesome would that be?" Raph asked with a smile.

"You're injured." Jynx crossed her arms. "And I'm not a ninja."

"Don't sweat it," said Slash. "I'm strong enough to make up for that till Raphael gets better. I'll get that mutagen. You can come if you want, Jynx."

"I'll come mainly because no ones underestimating me." Marissa put her hands behind her head. She knew what Slash was planning.

"You two are gonna need some gear," said Raph.

"I'll be fine. I know a lot of pressure points." Marissa smiled happily.

"I could use a few accessories. Like a mask," said Slash. "What can I say, never hurts to look the part."

"Help yourself," said Raph.

Slash put on a black mask and wrappings on his hands and feet. He also wore a belt and grabbed a mace for a weapon.

"Looking good, Spike," said Raph.

"Never liked that name. Jynx came up with a better one," said Slash as he grabbed an S and put it on his belt. "Call me….. Slash. See ya later, Raphael."

She walked off waving bye to him. She gave Slash a look of concern as they exited the sewers. They went to the surface and started looking around.

"I can smell the mutagen. It's close by," said Slash.

Jynx took a moment. She looked around. "Slash, I hope you rethink what you're gonna do."

"What do you mean?" Slash asked. Marissa gave a calm look as they walked before stopping.

"You plan on getting rid of the other turtles, right?" Marissa she found a ladder and climbed up with amazing ease

Slash looked surprised. "Let's say I was planning that. Why shouldn't I? Raphael said they hold him back anyway."

"They're still his family. I know you're new but family means everything to some people...do you really wanna hurt him in that way? I know I'm a horrible person in so many ways but you don't want to be hated by Raph for something he said out of anger?" Marissa took a deep breath before coughing a little.

"You okay?" Slash asked in concern Marissa just nodded.

"Just worry about what I said." She looked out. "You could leave now and think everything through. Before making a mistake because if you really care for Raph you shouldn't hurt him."

"I do care for him. And you," said Slash. "You were kind to me and even gave me your friend's name."

"Yeah she was a weird person. So what do you say?" Marissa said happily.

Slash looked off in the distance for a moment. " Alright I'll be going for a while to figure myself out. Please tell Raph I'll be back as soon as I figure myself out."

"I'll do that," said Marissa, smiling.

Slash then walked way into the night on his journey of self discovery. Marissa knew he would return. Hopefully not helping the Newtralizer.

Marissa ran off coughing a little and heading home.


End file.
